How Riley Met Louis
by GreekGurl14
Summary: The title really says it all, How Louis Weasley came to meet Riley Morgan (oc) and some of their adventures throughout their years at Hogwarts and maybe even beyond, multi-chapter rated K for now but the rating might be changed later on
1. Riley meets Louis

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction (that I've posted anyway) and I am still kinda new at this so yeah, reviews are appreciated, and hopefully the chapters will get longer as I get better.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you might recognize**

Louis Weasley was rushing to catch up with his older sisters who had probably already boarded the train. It was his first year at Hogwarts and there was no way he was gonna be late for his first trip on the Hogwarts express. Once he had said his goodbyes and boarded the train Louis set off in search of a compartment, preferably empty, where he could sit in anticipation of his arrival. It took him a few tries and a close call with some scary looking Slytherins that were probably 16 or 17 years old but Louis was finally able to find an empty compartment.

Louis set his trunk on the shelf above the seat and sat down enjoying the silence of his compartment, being a Weasley meant that silence was a fairly rare commodity so he savored it when ever he could. However Louis' silence didn't last long as it was shattered by the door to his compartment opening and a girl being shoved roughly inside.

Riley was having a bit of a rough morning, first she had slept in late so she had to rush to get ready thanking Merlin that she had packed everything the night before, then she had spilled milk all over her favorite quidditch shirt (her mom had cleaned it up with a quick spell but it was still devastating) and by the time she and her mom had gotten everything together, left her house and reached Kings Cross she had nearly missed the train. On the train she couldn't find a compartment anywhere that wasn't full and finally resorted to asking some particularly angry looking Slytherins for help (which probably wasn't the best idea on her part). The Slytherins then took her and shoved her into the closest compartment they could find and shut the door.

"Well" the girl exclaimed picking herself up off the floor and dusting herself off " I certainly won't be asking you for help again."

Still oblivious to the fact that she wasn't alone in the compartment the girl picked up her suitcase and sighed pulling her long dark hair into a ponytail and looked around taking in her surroundings, thats when she noticed Louis.

"Oh hello, terribly sorry, I hope you don't mind if I join you in here, you see there were some blokes from Slytherin that were very insistent that I be in this compartment." she said her blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

Louis laughed "no not at all. I'm Louis by the way."

" Its nice to meet you Louis, my names Riley" said Riley sitting down on the seat across from him. "so Louis what house do you want to be in?"


	2. The Sorting

Louis, the boy she had met on the train, waiting to be sorted. Every witch and wizard in her family had been in Ravenclaw since the days of the founders, with good reason of course, she was a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. But she wasn't as sure as her mother when it came to which house she would be in. Riley didn't want to let down her family but she had this feeling in her gut that this wasn't going to go well.

Louis didn't know how Riley could be so calm. He was freaking out, internally of course but still. she was just standing there bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and staring up at the sorting hat biting her lip. A girl named Marie was called and Riley froze for a moment before continuing her bouncing. Maybe she really is as nervous as me Louis thought.

"Hey, are you ok?" he whispered leaning towards her

"Hmm? What? Oh um...I…well I just don't want to disappoint my mom, she's bent on me being in Ravenclaw but I just don't feel like I'm smart enough to be there."

Louis was a little shocked she had seemed so happy and confident talking different houses and quidditch with him on the train. Sure he hadn't known her long but he didn't think she was someone who worried about stuff like that.

"Well you know, I haven't known you long and I've never met your mom but even if you don't get in and she is disappointed, I'm sure she will get over it because she's your mom and she loves you."

Riley smiled at him "you're right. I'm probably worried over nothing"

Louis smiled back at her and they fell into a companionable silence. Louis watched as more and more kids were sorted, feeling less nervous than he had before. Looking over at Riley he could tell she was feeling a little better about the whole thing as well. Then it was her turn.

Riley heard her name and looked up to see Headmistress McGonagall gesturing for her to come up. She walked through the throng of students and sat down on the stool in front of the great hall. McGonagall smiled down at her and lowered the sorting hat onto her head.

"Hmmmm interesting" the sorting hat muttered " all your ancestry points towards Ravenclaw yet you seem different than the rest. Well then better be … GRYFFINDOR!"

Riley hopped down from the stool, walked towards the table of cheering Gryffindors and sat down. She smiled at her new housemates and turned to watch as the sorting ceremony continued, all earlier worries forgotten.

Louis watched as his cousins James and Fred were sorted into Gryffindor and then took a deep breath as he was called.

Louis had nothing to worry about the hat had barely been sat on his head before he was put into Gryffindor with Riley and his cousins. Hopping down from the stool he made his way down to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Riley, who smiled at him and they began talking amiably not bothering to pay attention to the rest of the sorting ceremony.


End file.
